driverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Alansanchez412
Sobre mi hola amigos me llamo Alan Sanchez, vivo en argentina, 15 años de edad yo me la paso todo el dia jugando car town y un poco de ps3 hasta ahora. me gusta mucho los autos, las chicas de icarly y victorious y tambien me gusta ver bob esponja, hora de aventura, un show mas, mad tv y solo cuando estoy desayunando. 22/02/2013 a 07/05/2013 en el 22 de febrero estuve sin internet, y luego me la pasé jugando play 2 completando todo. primero quería jugar al gran turismo 4 y no me anda, me sale por favor inserte un disco de formato playstation o playstation 2 y luego cuando intento limpiar el disco. se me rompió. entonces jugué al need for speed hot pursuit 2 y luego terminé todas las carreras del championship y ultimate racer y todos los coches, despues empezé a jugar un poco a el enthusia professional racing ganando algunas carreras, luego al 187 Ride or Die completando el 100% de las carreras en primero, luego al Gran Turismo 3 ganando 100 veces el Sunday Cup con el Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX AE86 para ganar 100,000 y luego el cd y el papel de la caratula del gran turismo 4 tiré la basura y pero lo malo es mas dificil superar la licencia S y algunas carreras son dificiles de llegar primero, luego jugé al fast and furious tokyo drift venciendo a todos los rivales inclusivamente a D.K y al de Dstars, luego al Need For Speed Undercover completando todos los desafios, y las carreras del modo Carrer. luego cuando quise jugar Need For Speed Most Wanted Black edition que venía con los trucos especiales pero no anda, no sale los coches, a menos que salga el Lexus IS300 al poner, no empieza la carrera, y ni tampoco cuando pongo carrera, entonces me puse a jugar al Auto Modellista, ganando todas las carreras, teniendo todos los coches y todas las piezas, luego el Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, estaba muy dificil las carreras, luego juego al Test Drive Eve of Destruction pero bué cuando intento correr una carrera, carga muy lento y demora 30 minutos y eso es muy molesto, luego se me ha roto pero de mucho, luego jugé al sega rally 2006 pero estaba dificil de llegar primero. entonces puse el need for speed carbon asi si puedo ganarle a darius y por fin si le pude ganarle y pero estaba mucho mas dificil de llegar el primero en los 2 ultimos desafios que son de oro y eran el de la zona de radar oro y circuito oro. luego empezé a jugar al GTA San Andreas, y por fin completaba la dificil mision que se llama Life's a Beach sin perder, y hasta ahí, completé todas las misiones y tambien hize las misiones de taxi, bombero, vigilante y taxi, y obiamente los completé con los trucos activados, luego jugué al liberty city stories completando todas las misiones y por fin consegui el Bickle'76 en las misiones de taxi ya que tanto no lo conocía ese vehiculo, luego jugué al GTA IV de ps2 del PTMG Edition version que viene con una caja de trampas y jugué haciendo maniobras y caidas de autos en la cima de la montaña de Mount Chillad, y hasta luego, mi madre por mi cumpleaños, me regaló el HotWheels Beat That y luego terminé todas las carreras en primero. luego empezé a jugar al Driv3r que es el primera vez que he jugado un juego de la Saga Driver y terminaba las misiones sin los trucos pero estaba mas dificil la mision la persecucion donde Calita va en un Alpine, y tanner lo tendra que detenerlo pero siempre lo pierdo de vista, y como me aburri de eso, empezé a hacer destrucciones en el Dar un paseo inclusivamente el glitch mas divertido donde hay que ir en las vias, y luego el tranvia al chocar, sales volando y volando. y luego cuando me puse el GTA Vice City, recuerdo que mi padre escribio en un papel del diccionario Rantinfantes 2, diciendo que el internet iba a venir el 7 de mayo del 2013. luego completé todas las misiones antes de que venga la internet. 21/10/2013 hasta 30/10/2013 al mediodia estube sin internet y luego me renegaba y mi madre se enojó y le di una puñalada en los dientes a mi madre y me pegó muy fuerte mi madre. luego empezaba a llorar asi, y hasta unos momentos jugué a la ps3 el mafia 2, luegamente en 22/10/2013, jugué al san andreas en mi pc y por fin completé la autoescuela de avion pero luego tuve problemas con la mision Madd Dogg es que cuando empiezo la misión, madd dogg se tira antes de la camioneta y fracaso la mision. aqui esta el problema. luego inicié una partida nueva completando todas las misiones y obio que estoy usando con los trucos pero sin activar el truco de gente que pelea, y en esta si pude completar la mision Life's a Beach sin fracasar igual que en la play 2. aqui van las fechas de las misiones desde que he terminado hasta el final cuando mi madre nos obliga a dormir. 22/10/2013. empezé de la mision Big Smoke a Interdicion 23/10/2013 empezé de la mision Verdant Meadows a Cut Troat Bussinesses del 24/10/2013 a 30/10/2013 hasta ese dia terminé las 3 ultimas misiones del juego y como terminé todas las misiones del juego, empezé a crear explosiones de vehiculos y obiamente uso el truco de sin policia, vida infinita etc. y de los vehiculos. luego 08/09/2013 en ese dia mi padre por fin compró un transformador para la play 3 pero lo malo es que no tengo ningun juego, y luego dias y dias, pusieron el internet inalambrico para acceder internet y descargar juegos desde la playstation store pero lo malo es que vienen con precio y en los juegos Free-To-Play, no hay nada que sea de carreras. pero bué en las demos de ps3, en ese momento he descargado el Dirt Showdown, Split Second y Mafia II. en el dirt showdown si no tengo amigos, solo corro con el Robson Avenger. en el split second, estaba mas dificil llegar en primero y en el mafia ii hay solo esa mision y es dificil. pero en caso contrario si entro a la pagina oficial de Racenet del juego dirt showdown, creo que tendré mas coches. el mejor amigo para agregar en el PSN es asi me manda la solicitud y jugaremos carreras junto con él, mi nombre es AlanNAHUELCarp y Carp significa Club Atletico River Plate porque obiamente soy fanatico del millonario riverplatense 28/11/2013 del ps3 ahi descargué el motorstorm y solo hay 2 carreras, una es de camionetas y otra es de motos, la de camionetas hay Castro Robusto y el Springbok Kalahari, y el de las motos hay Mowak indiana y monarch champ, ayer ayer he descargado un juego mas bueno y se llama el Grid 2 pero hay carreras con cada tipo de 2 autos, hay mustang y skyline,